Why
by Pancakesarescary
Summary: "he was all I could think of .i was all he could think of. We had such good times and he was my boyfriend ...emphases on "was could and had"I guess he hated cuase that's what he said."(human and Bensons 2years younger than mordecai)
1. Chapter 1

Why?why does life hate me.

People think I'm stupid for thinking it hurts and they don't no how much it does.i have a crush .weird huh?but he'll never love me hes just to perfect.i mean that blue hair,crystle blue eyes,and he's hipster.

Yayaya I know I'm 2 years younger than him but what's the now I'm in my I guess it's weird that he's older and I'm the boss.

I hear a knock on the door.

"come in"I yell hoping it's him

"hey"it is

Its mordecai

"what's up"I ask trying so hard not to blush stutter or anything stupid.

"uuummm I well"why is he walking up to me and cant talk is he-nnnnooo he can't he doesn't he...does he?

"well benson-"aaaawwww my name is so cute coming from his mouth.

"I umm well you no .I'm just ganna do it"

"do what"even though I know what he's ganna do

He walks over and puts his hands on my waist and I widen my eyes in fake surprise as I feel his lips on me. I wait 2 seconds making sure he wouldn't pull back . i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back.a min or two pass and we pull back.

"sssoooo what was it you wanted to tell me"I ask jokingly

I guess he found it cute because he pecked me on the lips

"shut up"

"now is that anyway to talk to you're boss"

"you're forgetting something"

"what?" I ask in real confusion

"well...I was hoping you would be my boyfriend"

I smile And nod

He smile ear to ear and we go into make out session again

This day I have a boyfriend and he is all I could think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_My legs are dangling of the edge and I'm gone gone gone._

_I wish that I could fly way up in the sky o I might just try _

_I wish that I could fly way up in the sky o I might just try (Hollywood undead bullet)_

WHen the song ended I heard a knock at my door.i ran over to my stereo and turned it off and hide something very important...well to me.i walk over and open The door.

Standing Their is the one and only mordecai.

Or more importantly my boyfriend

"hey" hey leans in and gives me a Simple kiss on the cheek

"hey come in"

He does what I say

"it's lonely in here"

"not any more"

"really?"

"yea"

"who else is he-OW!"

"what are you okay what happened "

"I sat on something sharp"

"r-really" no he couldn't have sat on them

"yea it felt like metal" he did

"it was probably a spring"Im lying, he hates lying

"wait. O my god benson why do you have razors pins and why is youre arm cut"

How did he only just see them those were their forever

"I fell down walking home"I'm lying again

"benson don't you dare lie to me!"hes grabbing my wrist.o god what to dowhat to I could talk I heard a I look at him he's staring at my many scratches.

"why benson why do this stupid ass thing to yourself"

Wait so he's not going to help me with it but onl. Call me names..great boyfriend

"what do you mean 'stupid ass thing'"

"I mean it has no purpose all Elmo's and cutters are worthless (not really I have a couple emo friends and their cool)"

"so I have no purpose"

"YES-wait no benson I'm so-"

"I don'twant to heat it just get out and leave me alone"

"well its youre fault you cut why would I even like as person I know"

"then leave"

"such a drama king"

"get out now fucker"

"why should I"

"I fucking hate you that's why" that came out to he's not sad so he doesnt I guess we aren't the perfect two.

"ditto"why he said that like a fact and now hes just closed the door and I want to break down but I grab the razor he sat on .i startcutting on my wrist singing:

"young little baby broken and scarred .didnt think life would be this hard."

Thats when I realized he was all I could think of .i was all he could think of. We had such good times and he was my boyfriend ...emphases on "was could and had"I guess he hated cuase that's what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ive been stressed out and cut even more since mordecai he said hurt me.i should have know not to trust him.i grab a sharpie from next to me and draw a heart and my hand but it's not a regular broken it has rips cracks and is falling may have been an artist but I can draw pretty good.

Theyre we go about him all the time.

Im just so depressed. Maybe I can cut one more time before that sounds good.

Iget up and put some music on.(all I ever wanted)

I got the razor and brought it on my blood made me grin like and I no what you're thinking but I'm not crazy nor do I need help.

I sigh."guess it's time to get ready." I say as I pull out a black shirt,blue striped hoodie ,and finally a black sweatshirt kind of my Newly black instead of pink dyed hair in my some black skinny jeansand red high top converse.

Lucky it's winter I think walking to my to work and see no sign of mordecai.

I run for it but bump into pops.

"hello there young man how are you on this fine morning"

I stare does he not recognize I realized duded my hair black.

"o h-hey pops what's up"

Man plz don't get pops suspicious.

"benson my good man is that you?" he asked grinning

"yes"

"jolly good show" hes jumping up and down now"what happened to you're pink hair"

"I dyed it black pops."

"jolly good show indeed! Skips skips come here my good gentleman look at benson."

A man who has dyde his hair white came skipping out.

"what is it po-"

Whats wrong with him

"benson whathappened to you're hair"

"I dude it black y"

"you look emo"

O no o no o no think ofsomething Fast benson come on.o noit's that mordecai over there no this is the worst possible time o god I need to use the restroom o waitthreats the plan yes!

"one sec I need to use the restroom"

I hear a grunt and skipping sounds

Phew that was close why do I hear footsteps wait mordecai was out here o no!im ganna make a run for it.

I start running for my office but here"BENSON WAIT IM SO-"

I realy don't want to here his voice right I'm doing what I can do stay here until he leaves.


End file.
